


[Podfic] Interview with Margaret Lodestone, Bovine Magnet Vet

by Chantress, Kess, luftnarp-podfic (secretsofluftnarp), saffronbunbaker



Category: Beef and Dairy Network (Podcast)
Genre: Cows, Gen, Interviews, Magnets, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, magnetic cows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker
Summary: Author Summary: In just the last half-century, the bovine industry has discovered an incredible cure for hardware disease, and Margaret Lodestone sat down with the Beef and Dairy Network Website to tell us all about it.Recorded for Voiceteam 2020 (Team Chartreuse).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Interview with Margaret Lodestone, Bovine Magnet Vet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interview with Margaret Lodestone, Bovine Magnet Vet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393539) by [facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind). 



****

**length:** 5 min 19 sec  


**[stream or download mp3 here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/BeefAndDairy.mp3)**  


**Announcer voice:** akikotree  
**Questions:** kess, lunatique, CompassRose, saffronbunbaker, Chantress  
**Margaret/editing:** secretsofluftnarp

Cover art by kess.

Thank you to spacegandalf for having blanket permission (and for creating what is, as far as I can tell, the only fic of this good, weird, everything-is-cows podcast). 

Recorded for the Pitch N' Pod challenge for Voiceteam 2020!


End file.
